


Startle

by jenna_thorn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon and McKay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Startle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thamiris).



> I wrote this when Thamiris died.
> 
> It's intended to be a flower, thrown at her feet.

Ronon shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. A simple trick, but effective. One breath and he could fill a doorway. "McKay." McKay flinched. Everyone else did, too, but really McKay was the one he was watching. "Sheppard wants you."

"Oh really, then why doesn't he radio?"

"He did."

McKay touched his ear, then his other ear, then his belt, his upper thigh, and finally, the radio sitting on the table next to his laptop. "Oh, well, I'll just finish this, then." He fit the radio over his ear and turned toward the computer again, but Ronon was there first, not in front of it, no, but carefully to one side. McKay could have reached the keyboard without touching him. He'd carefully left two inches. Maybe an inch and a half. 

He watched the others in the lab, noting McKay's twitch in his peripheral vision. Zelenka of the fuzzy hair pressed his lips together, possibly in disapproval, but from what he's seen of their discussion in the mess hall yesterday, probably not. Most of the rest were carefully ignoring both of them, save Shisigumi who stood, a frightened rabbit. 

Ronan set his finger against McKay's lips, startling him into silence. He'd probably never get away with it again, but he'd just have to learn a new way to silence the nattering. But McKay didn't back away, didn't twitch or even move, just stood, lips pressed against Ronon's finger, and for a moment Ronon saw himself, sliding spit-wet over that bottom lip, McKay kneeling before him, all nervous mannerisms set aside in complete focus, the absolute attention he gave only to the zpm. 

Ronon pulled his hand away and put his finger against his own mouth. McKay licked his own lower lip. Ronon pointed to the door and McKay came back to himself as though waking, spewing orders and throwing one of the foul-smelling markers at Zelenka as he left. 

He followed well behind, rubbing his thumb over the edge of his forefinger. Another way to shut him, perhaps.


End file.
